


Kneeling on the Heights of Virtue

by alucard1771



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Bathing/Washing, Cold, Foot Massage, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Kneeling, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/alucard1771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>填的kinkmeme上的某个梗：“万强给贾维洗脚，要很多很多有关耶稣的暗示！”<br/>标准的跳河后AU设定。不过抱歉，似乎满满的尽是UST，没多少有关耶稣的暗示。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneeling on the Heights of Virtue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kneeling on the Heights of Virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078276) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> 作者前言：还有人看老早的kinkmeme点梗吗？

**Kneeling on the Heights of Virtue**  
by Carmarthen

  
原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1078276  
授权：有

~

  
  他们到了武人街上Valjean的公寓。雨水混合着泥，让Javert的靴子沾满街头冰冷的泥浆，从里到外湿了个通透。惯于夸大事实的虔诚教徒会说这暴雨大得“值得载入圣经”，反复想着巴黎城到底认了什么罪才遭此天罚。Javert倒是心存了几分感激，但只是为了下降的犯罪率，而非越来越麻木的脚。

  Valjean打开门，衬衫袖子和背心扣子都开着，领巾也没系上，身后的灯光给他的白发染上了浅浅的金。“Javert！”他喊了起来，伸手把对方拉进门，无视了Javert外套上滴落的冰冷雨水。“真没想到你会来，至少不是这幅模样。”

  Javert僵硬地站着，在Valjean的旧地毯上滴滴答答地落着泥水，巴不得自己当时选择了呆在家里。违背他人期望失约是严重的失礼，但现在，身处Valjean简朴的小屋让他觉得更加不合时宜，虽然这地方怎么都比Javert自己的公寓暖和许多。一旁的桌上摆着略略萎蔫的花朵，显然是女孩儿带来的，他转开了眼不再去看。“我不该来的，”他的口气比预计的更草率，“很抱歉。你已经决定退休了。”

  “除非有香茗好书相伴，”Valjean说着，制止了Javert半心半意的抵抗，脱掉了那件湿透的大衣——衣服底下的人已经冻得没法认真抗拒，而同时，公寓的暖意开始渗入他的身躯，让他的双手灼热，因为血液的回流而阵阵刺痛着。“女佣恐怕已经睡了，但我向你保证，我的泡茶手艺——噢天，Javert，你的手冷得像冰！”他的手掌包覆着对方的手，Javert被这突然靠近的滚烫热度蛰得差点倒吸一口气。“来厨房烘一烘吧。”Javert瞬间就警觉地意识到，自己被不可避免地领向小小的厨房，又被劝着坐上了一把硬椅子，位置离炉子很近，近到他的湿衬衫都开始随着颤抖的动作忽忽冒着蒸汽。这股暖意令人愉悦到危险的级别：随着时间的流逝，他发现自己越来越不想离开了。

  Valjean脱他靴子的动作把他从沉思中惊醒，他低头去看——这太不合理了！——那好心人正穿着衬衣跪在厨房地板上，满是银发的尊贵头颅低垂着，宽大的劳动者的双手脱着Javert的袜子。

  “要命，你在做什么？”Javert猛地大吼出声，愤怒不期而至：他好不容易在脑中和Valjean达成和解，但现在，这——“”

  “你的脚一定很冷，”Valjean说着，带着年轻许多的人才有的灵活站起身来——那很不错，好过街垒一役后头个月他移动的样子——怒意渐渐离Javert远去了，他试图把它抓回来，并未思考自己如此急切的缘由，“暖回来可不是一件新机的活儿。”Valjean继续说着，“柯赛特爱在冬天去花园里玩，身上总是弄得冷冰冰的，我怎么都劝不住。等他回到室内，每次坐得离炉火太近，都会哭着直到双手不再发疼：她没有足够的耐心慢慢让自己暖和起来。”

  Valjean在橱子里哐啷哐啷翻了一阵，拿出一个盆子，又从水罐里盛满了水。“一开始最好先用凉水，”他再次跪了下来，鼓励Javert把脚放进水盆。

  这真的，Javert不得不承认，比热水的效果温和得多，尽管依然很是恼人。他闭上眼睛，逼着自己专注于脚上血液回流那种针扎似的痛感，而不是Valjean温柔而坚定的，正洗去钻进长袜黏在脚上的尘泥手。但他无须去看就能想象出对方此刻的模样：发如光晕，面容平静，仿佛画中给基督洗脚的抹大拉的玛利亚。这渎神的念头使他懊恼。但Javert本身也并不是个真正虔诚的人，他是个接受他人跪着服务的信徒，而对方在他隐匿的想象里几近圣人。

  “感觉如何？”片刻之后Valjean开口询问。

  “好多了，”Javert不信自己还能拿得出比这更礼貌的语气了。真的是好多了：知觉已经回来了，但很缓慢，尚够忍受，他的颤抖也因炉火的热度而减轻了不少。这只意味着能让他从

  Valjean自信举动里分心的东西越来越少了，而他看起来也愈发悠然自得。

  Valjean再度起身，这一回是为了在门边的桶里倒空盆子。衣袖从袖口一路湿到了肘部，他有些不耐烦地把它们挽高，暴露出的那截手臂依然强劲有力，但是腕部凸起的白色带状伤疤吸引了Javert的目光，让他的腹部翻滚起来。

  四目相交。Valjean低头看了看自己的手腕，表情冷然，而Javert再次看向别处。上帝，今晚他不该来的：他是个蠢货。两人之间无法言说的东西实在太多。而其中则有不少将永远不能被说出口。

  壶口开始升腾起一缕蒸汽，水在壶里咕噜噜沸腾的声响在密而窒闷的空气中吵得可怕。

  这一回，水是温热的，美好的放松感让Javert情不自禁地呻吟出声，再度闭上双眼。如果过度关心他的举动能取悦到Valjean，忍受一下也是无妨。

  Valjean把他的一只脚捧在手心，他退缩着，龇起了牙。对方的拇指稳稳地贴着足弓，这让他在椅子里扭动起来，不清楚自己是不是感到疼痛。不，那不是，即使有些什么，也应该是他跪在Valjean身前，他来赎罪——

  “Valjean——”他开了口，试着拒绝，但对方的手有力又温暖，水流舒适地爱抚他的皮肤，Valjean的手指按到某个特别酸痛的部位时，他发现一些话语不受控制地逸出喉间，迟钝而不情愿。

  Valjean的手顿了顿，细微得几乎难以察觉，接着他继续施以平稳的轻抚，发现自己正担负着Javert没能察觉的紧张感。Javert觉得自己也许是瘫痪了——也许是催眠了——那种重复动作里的本质，那种完美融合了疼痛和欢愉的感觉，但更多的感觉，则来自于Valjean脸上奇特的平静。他又想闭上眼睛了。在这样的事情里寻求平静，Valjean的做法显然是错误的，而乐在其中的Javert自然也不正确，这是不应当的——

  “我弄疼你了吗？”Valjean的声音很轻，只比噼啪的炉火想那么一点点。他不再动手，十指松松地环着Javert的脚，拇指放在脚背。

  Javert只觉得舌有千斤沉重，喉咙也干涸至极。Valjean靠得很近，近到Javert可以随意伸手，按住他的肩膀来稳住自己，近得可以看清衣物下方肌肉紧张又放松，还有敞开的衣领下，喉底那处打了阴影的空间。

  他摇摇头，再也不相信自己的嗓子。

  Valjean洗净他另一只脚时水已凉了，对方放在脚踝的手指几乎惹得他一阵发痒，但Javert觉得自己已经热过头了，他的裤子不舒服地紧绷着。他几乎觉得自己的脸上是一阵热浪带引发的潮红。也许他病了，也许他在雨里淋出了伤风。这是某种毫不熟悉的疼痛，某种麻烦的发烧之类的毛病，没别的了。他不敢动弹，不敢移动分毫，唯恐被Valjean发觉。

  “我的膝盖怕是不允许我继续了，”Valjean说着，在厨房里甩掉盆底的水珠，起身时微微踉跄了一下，“但显然，你已经暖和了。”

  Javert不想去看。他想要身体遵从自己的意志，想要找些借口离开，任何借口都好，家中没及时熄掉，可能已经烧光了整栋楼房的火，从地方官那里来的急件，诸如此类。但他那双属于警探的眼睛活生生地把Valjean强健的躯体从钢铁看成了一块磁石，他注意到，Valjean倒水后把盆子放回橱子，手还微微地打着抖，还有对方过分谨慎的倒茶姿势，还有颊上淡淡的红晕——那一定来自炉火的热度。

  他注意到，Valjean递过茶杯时，坦然地注视着他，手也恢复了稳当，而那些无中生有的东西，比如裤料上由于臆想的唤起而多出的纹路——直觉让他把这看作是光线使下的法术。

  在他意识到自己的罪孽之前，他已将Valjean一并拖入恶之渊薮。

  
END

 

 

译者：

想不到译名，第一个跑出脑子的标题是“这德行太叼送上膝盖”= =、

没有beta！一次成型！其实已经出LM坑了，只是为了还掉申请的债啦2333333【

不要打我

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者结语：我给了Valjean电影里那种手腕上的疤痕，这样可以增加尴尬的感觉，但主要的构思都来自小说原著。  
> 也许未来某日我会把这里的UST给解开，但不一定。


End file.
